All My High School Life
by teachmetodance
Summary: meet Sakura, the new girl living next to the Sabaku family. this is her journey through her first year at leaf high. there will be plays, boys, fun, drama, and so much more! AU HS fic rated to be safe


"GAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA

**All My High School Life**

Disclaimer: I own nuthin except Raion, Jinchoge, and Tsubaki

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!! GET YOUR SKINNY, LITTLE, ALMOST NON-EXISISTENT ASS DOWN HERE!! RIGHT NOW ASSHOLE!!" a female voice angrily shouted full blast up the stairs. (AN: ok, let me just stop it right here, real quick. In my stories, Gaara DOES sleep. Just wanted to get that cleared up. Sorry. Back to the hottttttttnessss of Gaara w/ bed head n still half asleep!!) A rumpled red head popped up from the messed up black-and-red comforter. Sea foam green eyes with black rings – left over from eyeliner put on the day before – blinked ever so cutely at the black door through which the loud yelling turned into stomping and shrieking. A tall, busty girl burst through the door waving a metal spatula and splattering egg yoke all on the dark red carpet.

"What did I just say? Get out of bed and get dressed! It's the first day of school!! Naruto and Shikamaru are down there eating your breakfast!! Even Kankuro is up and dressed!! So, hurry your ass up!!"

"Temari, calm down!! He had a rough night, what with the new neighbors moving in all night right next door. Speaking of which, I heard they have a girl our age……" remarked a boy a little taller than Temari, with brown hair still wet from a shower. Temari smacked him over the head. "You don't even know the poor girl, and already you're thinking of ways to seduce her!!"

"So?? What's wrong with that??" This question earned the boy another smack in the back of the head from the dreaded Spatula of Doom!!

"Kankuro," Gaara, who, up to this point, had been lying back against his pillows while he watched his older siblings bicker, now spoke with a slight tint of annoyance, "why don't you just stop being an idiot so the two of you can leave me to shower and get dressed in peace?"

Kankuro and Temari smiled sheepishly, all the while inching slowly backwards toward the door. When they reached it, they both turned and sprinted back down the hall at full speed. Gaara sighed slightly and got out of bed, making his way to his closet. He grabbed a random outfit without even looking and headed toward his bathroom door. Upon reaching it, he looked back to his bed longingly, letting out another sigh before opening the door and turning on the shower.

While all this was going on, next door was a little less hectic.

"_**If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just. See. You. Tonight."**_

A pink and black head pops out of a bathroom with steam pouring out behind the female body–clad in only a towel–attached to it. She walks through the halls and into a bedroom. Heading straight towards the open closet, she picks out a pair of dark hip huggers, an off-the-shoulder, dark red, long sleeve shirt, a black tank top, and a black and white belt. Laying those out on the green and white bedspread, she then heads over to the chest of drawers, over which hangs a full body mirror. She pulls out a strapless red bra and pink boy shorts with frogs. She throws those over to the bed with the rest of her clothes and walks over to her window to close the blinds.

After doing so, she walks back to the bed and puts on her clothes. She walks back to the drawers, but instead of getting something out of them, she looks through the contents strewn across the top. She finally picks up a black eyeliner pencil, brown eye shadow, and clear sparkly lip gloss. After applying her makeup, she reaches for a ruby heart on a golden chain, and the earrings that match.

Finally done with her preparation, she heads out her door after grabbing a random pair of socks. Going down the stairs, she grabs her notebooks and messenger bag. Running into the kitchen, she quickly stuffs everything into the bag. She picks up a piece of paper sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

_Sakura, sweetheart. I'm sorry I couldn't be there this morning to see you off on your first day at a new school. I got a call this morning at about 4:00 am. It was the office, and I had to rush out. I barley had time to scribble this down. Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone this time, but hopefully I'll be able to call you tonight to her all about your day. Make sure you eat something before you go, and your bike is in the garage with your helmet, in case you were worried. Have fun, and I love you!_

_Mom. _

Emerald eyes scanned the note quickly, taking it all in at once. Sakura threw it back on the island and turned to open the fridge. She grabbed an apple and a Gogurt before heading through the rest f the house to the garage door. Right when she went to open it, she heard _**'Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window.'**_ She dropped everything and flew back to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone, opening it and letting out an out-of-breath "Hello?"

"Sakura!! Hey, how are you fitting in at the new school? Make any new friends yet?"

"Jinchoge!! Well, it would be easier for me to tell you if I was there, now wouldn't it?" Sakura said, heading back towards the garage.

"What do you mean? Wait, you…you aren't skipping school are you?? If you are, you better-"

"Don't worry!! I just meant, it hasn't started yet, and I'm not even there!!" she reached the door and her stuff that she dropped. Holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, she bent and picked everything up, shoving her apple and Gogurt into her bag. "Hey, I love you and everything, Jin, but I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll call you tonight after school, ok?"

"Well, alright. But you better call me!! Oh, I have to go anyways, the teachers coming!! Later Saku!!"

"Bye!!" but she had already hung up. Sakura shrugged and closed the phone. By this time, she was already straddling her red, black and silver motorcycle. She placed her leather jacket that her older cousin, Tsubaki, had gotten her for her 16th birthday when Tsubaki's brother, Raion, got the motorcycle and helmet. She put the phone in the jacket pocket, and then put on the black and green helmet. She used a remote she always keeps in a compartment on her bike to open the door. As she eased her bike out and down the hill the house was on, she closed the door and put away the remote.

She backed down the hill and zoomed away, unaware of the neighbors watching.

**AN: Ok, sorry its short, but the next chapter will be longer!! I promise!!**

**But, u no, reviews wuld lengthen it. Soooooooo if u want it really long, u shuld review!! **

**And listen, I no this is a big change frm my other stories, but I hope this is still good!! I also think tht if u lik the Song of the Lioness stories, u shuld read them!!**

**O n just 4 futer reference, here r the translations 4 the names I used (the 1****st**** 2 r flowers, and they're all the Japanese wa 2 say it):**

Jinchoge- daphne

Tsubaki-camellia

Raion-lion


End file.
